eremidia_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Junior
Marvel is probably the simplest Strength-type Hero known among Epochs thanks to his background and overall stats as well. His main role as a Hero in his tale, Marvelous Odyssey, and his skills are just matched his role as main damage dealer in party. His stats are somewhat balanced, making any build is possible for this kid with wooden sword--may it be a pure damage dealer, tank, or even support if equipped well. His innate skill, Focus, is his primary steroid tool where he could concentrate all of his strength to pack more damage for a brief time, as well with his Charge that adds up to 300% attack damage in no time. When wounded he could do some First Aids to recover damages and stands in the battlefield longer. When he is attacked, he could retaliate, dealing a surprising counterattack, and when the turn goes wrong he could do Play Dead trick, hoping for better tides in next turns while recovering damages. For kids of his age, Marvel is a reliable party that may scale well of well-equipped and well-played. Background "For children of his age, he is a really curious and ambitious kid. Marvel dreams to explore every corner of the world just to quench his curiosity for everything in his encounter; may it be peaceful settlements, bustling towns, creepy forests, forgotten ruins, or even the castle of dark lords. By his journey, his will to make a complete encyclopedia is just a little more effort to do. And by his journey, as well, he often gets troubles; he comes often in wrong time and wrong place, making every step more dangerous for a kid of his age. By learning myriad of tricks--ranging from using first aid kit in no time, learning his enemy's conditions, and even playing dead, he is capable to stray away of troubles, getting many experiences and made himself experienced enough to face another peril ahead." Overview As one of the available Heroes in the starting point, Marvel offers balanced performance; good power, durability, speed and enough manapool to cast several of his abilities (such as First Aid and in higher level, Charge). Despite his age and weapon--remember that Marvel wields a wooden sword at the beginning, Marvel, in the right hand, is a good and reliable companion available among other seven of the Heroes in the starter roster even with minimal accessories equipped. Marvel's role mainly as a damage-dealer or durable fighter depends on the liking, since his new Counterattack is reliable enough even in early level. In other hand, his abilities aren't too shiny to exploit since most are self-buff; Focus and Charge answers this. His ultimate is somewhat a joke--or a good tactic that may turns the tide of battle in small chance--that makes himself fall into 'dead' state, preventing enemies to target him while pretending dead in battle. With proper accessories, Marvel can be compared with other natural durable characters such as Forte Spasso Libero, Vent McGraves, Razh Avandrey and Märk Hammerfist. Focusing in Strength and damage is a good choice to maximize Marvel's potential, while purchasing armors and adding a bit of Agility would do a charm to his durability. Skills : Notes: *Grants Focus buff to self that adds 10 damage and 10% critical chance for 2 turns. *Dissipates when Marvel performs Play Dead *Marvel can do another action after casting Focus if he casts it first and not in second-chance phase. : Notes: *Marvel could do another action after performing First Aid if he casts it first and not in second-chance phase. : Notes: *If in next turn Marvel doesn't attack, the buff will dissipate. *Dissipates when Marvel initiates Play Dead : Notes: *This ability can only triggered by melee attack. : Notes: *Marvel will acts like if he's really dead, grants 30 HP regen per turn for 3 turns. *Marvel won't be targeted when Playing Dead, but by chance enemies will attack him in small rate of chance. *If there is no more alive ally, Marvel will be targeted. : Notes: *Stacks with other evasion and critical bonuses Quotes : Victory *"Yeah, I made it!" *"Is it done? Good then." *"Glory to the victor!" *"Let's continue our trip, then." : Level up *"Oh, level up! Feels like stronger than before!" *"Is this the time I can level up? Amazing!" : When not as an active party *"This place is great! There are many things to explore by myself. But I know the real adventure lies inside the Dungeon..." *"Hey, do you know where is the nearest place to the Dungeon?" *"'Don't forget to stock yourself', once the merchant said." Character-related Events *Marvel is the chosen character for tutorial in Richter Heimsdel's tutorial scene no matter the composition of player's companion. **Player's companion will be returned after the tutorial ends, as Richter said before the tutorial. **In the tutorial, Marvel automatically learns First Aid at third turn, letting player to try it out. He learns the first level of ability, and will be returned into level 0 (a.k.a. will be forgotten) after the battle ends. *Marvel is a person who could open the secret door near the waterfall at Hazel Ruins 2nd floor. "Marvelous adventurer" clues, obviously, leads to his origin--Marvelous Odyssey. **The Stone Tablet inside the secret chamber also, explicitly, tells player about Marvel's cause to settle an adventure in his original project. *When he isn't one of Player's chosen companion, Marvel will be at the pond in front of the tavern, facing towards the building. *Chain Wong and Ran Mao will recognize Marvel, and has different dialogue lines if he is one of player's chosen Companion. Notes *Marvel, as his author said, is a true Hero of Marvelous Odyssey, and a joke Hero of Eremidia: Dungeon! (proven by his Play Dead ability). It became invalid in-game despite he is rather useless by most testers, because Marvel is designed to be jack-of-all-trades character. *Wasser, his starting sword, is roughly the same as practice wooden sword that also known as Waster. It's not a typo, anyway. **Not to mention that the name has been corrected into Waster, though. *Along with several children Heroes such as Lyka Bosch and Ai Shen Hua, Marvel is the youngest Hero ever known in Eremidia: Dungeon!, for his age is only 13 years old (based on author's note). Category:Heroes Category:Characters